


Darling, Aim For The Heart

by LenaLuthor15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthor15/pseuds/LenaLuthor15
Summary: Kara broke Lena's heart by lying to her, Lillian broke Lena's spirit by abandoning her, Lex broke Lena's trust by turning evil and trying to kill her.Everyone she knew and loved had betrayed her atleast once in her life, so after all of the lies and deceit, what's left of Lena's life? will she break down and disappear or will she come out stronger as ever and prove that she's not just a Luthor?





	Darling, Aim For The Heart

_You're so alien to me_   
_I don't know what you want anymore_   
_oh baby you_   
_pull me close when you feel cold_   
_then you push me away when you_   
_find another hand to hold..._   
_I can't decipher_   
_should I go, should I stay_   
_you're so indecisive, what if you change your head, what if you need my help_   
_I can't bear to lose a chance_   
_an opportunity to know_   
_you in ways nobody knows..._

_what if you suddenly realize my mistakes_   
_weren't so heavy to take_   
_what if you start loving me back, maybe_   
_someday, I won't be able to live with myself_   
_if I hurt you in my foolishness..._

_baby it's such a shame_   
_I think too much and_   
_you're so full of consequences_   
_I'm in too deep and you are on the surface swimming far away from this uncertain beginning, complications seems to be complementary in this case... should I love you or should I leave_   
_I don't know which one's gonna be easy..._

Throwing away her diary, Lena rested her head on the table.

It had been a rough day. She might as well say it has been a rough life.

She wasn't angry, she has known for quite some time. It wasn't hard to figure out, plus Kara wasn't so great at keeping secrets either.

She wasn't hurt, she was at first but the pain faded away with time. When she figured out Kara was Supergirl, she wanted to confront her, and she was about to do so a few times but then it became amusing to her, how her best friend stood in front of her day after day, lying to her face. It was a different kind of torment, one she started liking.

She started writing her feelings down, everyone has betrayed her. Every single goddamn person she has ever interacted with has in the end, in one way or another, betrayed her. So she bought a diary and became a poet in her own making.

She ticked off Kara's name on her list of people who she thought of as her real friends and went on with Kara's lies.

But there was one thing that she couldn't forget no matter how much she tried, no matter how much she drank. The fact that she was in love with the blonde. She tried to hide her feelings, suppress her desires to just hold the blonde girl close and kiss all her troubles away.

Love was something she never thought she'd get to feel, to have and she was partially right because she'll never get to have Kara Danvers. And it was high time she stopped moping around like a puppy and started thinking about her future.

She was more than her feelings for Kara Danvers and her lies and she was more than the war created by Lex and his madness and she will prove it to everyone, she will show them what Lena Luthor is truly made of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm back with a new idea. I'm so sorry for being late and not updating my older stories. But I promise that this time I'll update regularly and you'll definitely love this new story of Supercorp. Please like, comment and leave your reviews so that I know that you are enjoying the plot and if you have any ideas, suggestions or complaints, feel free to let me know in the comment section below.


End file.
